Dear Life
by Grumbello
Summary: Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp live in sepertate parts of Oz. Through a bad assignment, pure luck and Gelphie attraction, our two witches find their personalities overcome the many miles seperating them from their true love.
1. Chapter 1

**So, some of you have read my other story 'A Wicked Childhood' and I love you all for the wonderful comments you have left. I will be continuing that story so never fear! This story was given to me through inspiration spurred through my best friend LeShea! **

**LeShea has always been there for me and, though I've never had a muse before, she has been one massive muse for me from the beginning. This is for you mate! Make sure you read her fantastic story 'Swoon' **

**The chapters aren't designed to be large…in fact they are going to be pretty darn small, but frequent…ish. What I am trying to replicate is a conversation via email. I hope you enjoy 'Dear Life…'**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked (though if I did, I would make Gelphie LEGAL!) And I do not own the email addresses. I am actually hoping no one does…but just to be safe, I am sorry that I used your email address. And PLEASE don't try and use the email address...you could be sending some poor sap in China an email! Let's not do that! ;)

**Rating: **T-K (Just for general mushiness!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda's POV

I was fuming after leaving my Social Justice class. Mr. Upway, a balding man of fifty four, had just assigned us a pen pal! It was ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! Why in Oz would I try and contact someone I didn't even know, who lived in another part of Oz just for a stupid assignment?

Problem was, I wasn't doing very well in Social Justice. My tendency to concentrate on the fashion don'ts that walk into the class tend to distract me from the coma inducing lecture up front and I didn't seem to have a choice. Mr. Upway was adamant.

'You will write to this girl whether you like it or not!'

Well I certainly don't like it. Who on earth was this girl anyway? All I was given was her Ozmail address greenenvy . Well, if anything else, I was bound to make this girl like me because really, who didn't like Galinda Upland?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elphaba's POV

I was home schooled for a reason, so I didn't interact with people. It wasn't because I had a deadly disease, though many think I do, it was because of my weird appearance. So I'm green? Better than being pink like everyone else in this world. At least green is more environmentally friendly.

So my lack of public attendance should have reduced the risk of being assigned a project where I had to talk to someone, shouldn't it? Nope, I was given this assignment by my Father where I had to jump online and send a letter by Ozmail to a person I've never met before on the other side of Oz. Father had been teaching me through the nearby High school. He would go to the teacher briefings and be given assignments and tasks by the separate subject teachers to give to me. Therefore, when the class got roped into doing this ridiculous assignment, so was I…just at a distance.

All I was given was this Ozmail address bubblypink . Oz help me, even her Ozmail address sounds like one of those giggling, image obsessed girls I had loathed for all my life. This was going to be a bucket full of fun. Oh well, maybe I could mess with her mind, after all isn't that what's expected from Elphaba Thropp?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Galinda's POV

'_Dear greenenvy ,_

_My name is Galinda Upland and, like it or not, we will be forced to communicate for the next three months as a work project._

_I am sixteen years old and am quite the socialite. I am adored by everyone and see to it that people love me. I am sorry to say that I was not looking forward to this project. Maybe you could change my mind._

_All the best_

_Galinda Upland.'_

Finally! That had taken me hours to write. I'd start and then I'd delete it all trying to get the perfect email across. I wanted this girl to know that I was a serious asset to the popular population but not come across as ditsy and blonde…though I did have wonderful gold hair. I couldn't really care anyway. I only have to pretend to like this girl for three months and then she is gone forever. So I clicked send and went to freshen up before going out with the girls. I am sure they are going to just DIE when they hear what I have to do for this class.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elphaba's POV

I had received her email the day after the assignment had been set and it came as no surprise to find that she was just as air headed and obnoxious as I had assumed from her Ozmail address. Why couldn't they place me with a hormonal teenage boy instead? At least there might have been some interesting conversations and great possibilities for messing with their head. I didn't really want to reply but I pride myself on perfect marks so hit the reply button with a sigh. Oz help me.

'_Dear bubblypink __, (aka Galinda)_

_I think the only reason I am replying to your rather uninviting Ozmail is because I have a perfect grade riding on it._

_I am not a socialite and am very glad to say so. I believe that sometimes one needs to understand that life isn't all dresses and glamour. I find life in books. They are marvelous portals to other dimensions. Have you ever read? I somehow doubt it. _

_My name is Elphaba Thropp. I am a Munchkinlander and generally dislike shopping, clothes of a ridiculous fashion and people in general. Really, I like my own space and books. Laugh at me all you want, I am pretty used to it._

_Sincerely_

_Elphaba Thropp._

I didn't care if I had hurt her feelings or over stepped my boundaries with this girl. She wasn't my problem and I was to be rid of her in three months. I just had to put up with her till then. So I hit the 'send' button and waited for a reply trying to anticipate the reaction that the heiress would undoubtedly make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now was it painful? Cause I'd hate for you to have suffered through that. ;)

I hope you enjoyed.

Grumbello


	2. Chapter 2

**I am an idiot…I mentioned that this story was for my Best friend LeShea, which was true. And I mentioned to check out her story, but failed to tell you what that story was. I owe her a big apology for that and will mention it now and have fixed it in the first chapter as well.**

**Ok, so go check out LeShea-is-Love's story 'Swoon'. Yes I know, I should get loser tattooed to my forehead…but that would hurt and I'm a cry baby so instead I'll bitch about my mistakes on line for everyone to see. ;)**

**Enjoy Chapter 2 my lovely reviewers. Thanks for your kindness.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda's POV:

I have never, ever felt so furious in my life. Here was this girl I have never personally met, telling me that I was dumb! Ok, so she didn't say dumb exactly…but she insinuated!

'_Have you ever read? I somehow doubt it.' _

Yes I've read! Granted I've really only read magazines, but they're educational enough. I mean, how else was I supposed to know that Renauld and Marsi, the biggest celebrities of Oz, were engaged? Through gossip! Not this Upland!

I didn't know what to say in reply. I wanted to scream and yell at her using all capital letters…or better yet, just not send her a reply at all. But I could see her, miss nerdy, smarty boots sitting in her chair thinking she won't get an Ozmail from me. Well I won't let her be right about that!

'_Dear Miss. Thropp,_

_Your assumptions are pathetic and…frankly quite mean! My reading repertoire, though probably more small in size than yours, is my own business but I can assure you I read._

_Miss Thropp, I am sorry your interpretation of my personality came off quite poorly but I assure you. You continue to treat me the way you have and I will fight fire with fire. I may be blonde, and like primping myself to look good for other people but I am more than willing to hold my own._

_Pick your fights carefully Miss Thropp._

_Sincerely Galinda Upland.'_

I read over the message once, just to make sure there was no spelling mistakes. I wasn't about to retype it or reword it. Elphaba deserved everything I said. I just hoped that she decided to put this away for good. This assignment was hard enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elphaba's POV

I felt pretty smug about myself actually. The last Ozmail I sent was a bit harsh and I didn't actually expect her to reply back to me after the hard words I had said to her, but I had enjoyed it. It was the confrontation I enjoyed without the difficulty of talking to the person face to face. Yet to my surprise, a little light flashed on my computer and I realized, with a bit of chagrin, that the flashing light signified another Ozmail. Damn it all, she replied! The one good thing about this Ozmail thing was the fact that this girl didn't see me nervous. Because I am. I am very nervous. She had the guts to write back, but I couldn't find the guts to read it.

'Deep breaths Thropp, deep breaths. Just click the bloody button and you'll be fine. It's a virtual message.'

Finally I managed to suck up enough courage to click the 'open' button and I watched the page fill out.

I have never, in my entire life, felt guilt. It has been others who have needed to feel guilty not me. But at this very point in time I felt terribly guilty and I didn't like it. I am a proud person, I have spent my whole life living in limbo where I have been outcast from every team, every room, even my family, so naturally I created my own pride. Pride in being able to let snide remarks side off my back. Pride in being able to block out the hurtful world.

Clearly then, I am too proud to apologize…right? I had to defuse the situation without making it seem like I was weak.

'_Dear Miss Upland,_

_It seems you have proved that your mind, though smaller than mine, is in good use. Perhaps I was hasty to assume you were merely all looks, though I have no proof you are that either. _

_I am willing to put aside my snide remarks and work towards this mark with you, if you are so willing to comply with me. I understand that I have not been as welcoming as you would have anticipated, though I am sorry to inform you that my personality is not often welcoming._

_I don't ask anything from you if you, in turn, don't ask anything of me. _

_Elphaba.' _

I was pretty sure I hadn't come across as guilty or overly apologetic, though the message carried though the tone of regret, if only slightly. Happy enough with my response, I sent it and tried desperately to repel the guilt that seemed to have settled heavily in the pit of my stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda's POV:

Her reply had been swift, almost immediate and the flashing light in the bottom of my screen almost startled me. I was a little nervous to be perfectly honest. I wanted her to like me, I don't know why. Maybe it was because she made me think…I had never used that many intellectual words in a message before. Maybe I just wanted another person to add to my 'people who like Galinda list'.

Her response was almost sweet…almost. I don't actually think Elphaba could be sweet. Her Ozmail was still formal, stoic with almost no emotion, but there was a hint of regret in her words and it made me smile. She was willing to work on this relationship, what little relationship we have. And I was more than willing to assist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we have it ladies and gents…chapter two. It is slow, forgive me for that. But it will develop, you can't start a story without an actual start can you? I hope to high hell you have all replied no to that ;D**

**Stay safe my lovely reviewers**

**Grumbello**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who here is doing VCE? (aka, finishing High school?) You don't need to answer, that was rhetorical. But I just thought I'd let you all know that I haven't forgotten my story, I have just been really, really, really, really busy with exams and end of year revision. TRUST ME! I'd rather be working on these stories but I have to do well if I want to get into University right? **

**Oh Well.**

**This is (as always) dedicated to my lovely LeShea.**

**She is feeling rather unwell at the moment and I ask you all to keep her in your thoughts and prayers in her time of illness.**

**Feel better buddy. I miss you terribly. **

**Now enjoy chapter 3**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elphaba's POV

I don't know what is wrong with me. Maybe I'm sick. I woke up this morning with the strangest feeling. Deep down. I couldn't pinpoint it, couldn't find out where it was coming from or what it really was. I tried to shake the feeling but found it wasn't easily removed and for some reason I was being drawn to my laptop. A small black item that beaconed me from across my bedroom. I hated most things to do with my laptop but my father told me that I had to be a little social. He doesn't know that I only use the laptop as a personal diary and nothing else, but what my father doesn't know won't kill him…too much.

'_What the hell did I plan on doing with my laptop anyway? Honestly? If anyone knows please tell me I'm really stuck. Oh perfect I am talking to myself!'_

I flipped the laptop open and pushed the power on button and waited for the stupid thing to load. Without thinking I clicked on the 'Ozmail' link and Galinda's bubbly, nauseating pink writing filled my screen. This time though I felt a little lighter seeing her pink writing. I really must be sick.

'_Dear Elphaba,_

_I am going to assume you aren't one for a lot of touchy feeling sentimentality but I thought you should know that I appreciated your last email. You know, I don't think you're all that bad. A little touchy perhaps but I can live with that. _

_So, let's start again. A new slate for each other. A bubbly new opportunity. Come on Elphie…live a little ;)_

_Galinda'_

You have got to be kidding me! It seemed I had made an impression on the impressionable Galinda Upland. Crap! Last thing I wanted was to give her an open invitation to start liking me. Hell, all I wanted to do was leave her alone and pray to the Unknown Gods that she would return my favor. Though, in a strange and unwanted twist of events, her reply made me feel a little warm and the nickname she had so 'fondly' dubbed me was rather cute. Oh Oz, I called her cute. I am sick. I penned her a reply then decided to go back to bed. I suddenly felt a little flushed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda's POV

Ugh my head! And my nose! And my throat! And my whole body…in fact just Ugh! The pain was almost unbearable. Rolling over in bed, I found that the pain just increased. Ow…I hurt. Letting out a little whimper, I pushed my way out of bed and moved to the bathroom. Maybe a hot, bubbly bath will sooth my achies. It didn't do a thing for my aching body but did clear my head a little and I found that after a brief but soothing soak, my mind wandered towards my computer. Desperate, for reasons I can't think of, I longed to see Elphaba's reply and wrapped myself in a bathrobe before shuffling my aching body over to my desk.

I was excited to see that Elphaba had replied, and by the time indicated on the screen, she had replied rather recently.

'_Dear Galinda,_

_You assumed correctly when you said that I wasn't a sentimental person but I appreciate your gratitude non the less. _

_Your nickname was…a little perky I must say but I accept it on one condition. You don't turn our now rapidly forming relationship into anything mushy. For the sake of my mental state more than anything else. I will indulge you in your flight of fancy by telling you a little bit about myself and I hope this then is returned in my favor. _

_I am a child of two and my mother passed away giving birth to my little sister Nessa Rose. Now it is your turn. Perhaps we could exchange information bit by bit which should hopefully sedate your thirst for the knowledge of my life. _

_Elphaba'_

I had to giggle at the hilariously formal Ozmail. But then again, I felt a nervous giggle rise at her willingness to share her life with me. I felt a little warm but assumed it was a fever. And my heart, oh how it almost broke when Elphie told me about her mother. To lose a parent so young would be an awful loss.

Without my mind clear of what to write, I found they moved of their own accord over the keyboard.

'_Elphie my dear, you are a very funny person. _

_I am afraid my Ozmail wont be very uplifting as I seem to be caught with this horrificable cold and my body is full of achies. _

_You have a deal Elphie, I will share my stories with you and will not turn our friendship into mushy stuff, even though mushiness is fun. _

_I am an only child and my mother and father are rather well known in Frottica. I was bullied as a younger child because I other kids thought I was a "spoilt brat" but I stuck to my goals and now am rather popular. I know what you're thinking_

'_She's a bratty child who is now little miss popular' but between you and me Elphie I am rather lonely. I don't have any real friends. I am hoping that you may be my first. _

_Now I think I will go back to bed. _

_Galinda'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elphaba's POV

Sitting up in bed I heard this incessant beeping noise and a small voice repeating 'You've got Ozmail'. The voice was bubbly and giggly and I thought that Galinda's voice would sound similar. It used to annoy me to high Ozma but now, for some reason I didn't mind the voice.

Realizing that it might be Galinda's Ozmail on my screen I bolted out of bed, reprimanding myself for being so happy at the thought. But couldn't contain my smile at the sight of the curly pink writing.

Her Ozmail though made my heart twinge sadly as she explained how she hurt and I felt a strange desire to make her smile and feel better, even though she was miles away in another part of Oz. I felt helpless yet realized that I could send her something special. Galinda would be the kind of person who would appreciate the kind gesture. And I could almost hear her squeal of delight when she saw my reply. I was confused and a little scared at how desperate I felt but decided that, for the moment, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was make Galinda Upland, the girl I loathed only days ago, feel her bubbly self once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ta Da! It's no magic act but I thought it was alright. ;) I hope this makes you smile LeShea. **

**And I hope you enjoyed it my wonderful friends!**

**Stay safe**

**Grumbello**


	4. AN

Do not fret…my stories are under way and are being constructed and this AN is not to inform you that there will be any larger delays then anticipated…

This AN is to take a moment to sincerely thank each and every one of you who took the time to think and pray for my ill friend LeShea.

You are all miracle workers in my book and you've just taken my love for you to a whole new level.

NOT 24 hours after I had implored you to keep LeShea in your hearts and thoughts, then she herself emails me letting me know that the worst is over. YOU DID IT! And I couldn't have done it without you.

I understand that some of you celebrate a different religion, a different God or even no God at all. But you came together to think about my friend. I am forever in your debt. She is safe, and happy and wishes to thank you all through me.

So THANK YOU! *Group hug…come on everybody in*

I love you all

Stay safe guys

Grumbello


	5. Chapter 4

**HELLO my lovely friends. My wonderful, fantastic friends. My wonderful, awesome, fantastic friends who won't kill me for taking so long in updating :D**

**I need to warn you that in this chapter Elphaba gets to have a wonderful conversation…with herself. Before you all think Elphaba's gone nuts I should let you know I talk to myself openly. Sometimes I have the best conversations with myself. I mean…who here hasn't talked to those voices in your head? If you haven't yet, may I recommend you try it. It's good fun XD**

**My dedication is always and forever to my wonderful friend LeShea. And of course every single person who reviews deserves a thank you cause you're really all so kind XD**

**Enjoy Chapter 4 of 'Dear Life…'**

Chapter 4.

Elphaba's POV

I had wanted to do something special for this strange girl I'd never even seen but I didn't know what. Me! Elphaba Thropp, the smartest girl in Oz (Ok that might be a bit excessive) couldn't think of some small simple act to make a girl who probably squeals every time she see's a baby, happy. What was wrong with me? I mean, why am I even trying in the first place? It wasn't like she meant anything to me. She was just another girl living a couple of hundred kilometers away, she wasn't special to me.

'_You just keep telling yourself that my dear.'_

Oh wonderful, I guess I'm gonna have some random voice in my head tell me differently right?

'_Yep so get over it!' _

Oh aren't we a bit bossy. I can't believe I'm arguing with a voice in my head over a girl. That sounded weird even for me. Fine, I might as well act completely insane and speak to you too. I woke up this morning feeling sick.

'_No you didn't.' _

Don't contradict me I did so!

'_Describe the symptoms'_

You were there! Why should I describe anything to you?

'_Must you argue with me? It'll only make this harder than it has to be.'_

Are you negotiating with me?

'_Maybe'_

'You're kidding right?'

'_Would you just answer my question.' _I realized this was futile. I guess my stubbornness in life was coming back to bite me on the butt cause I was getting it in full force. From myself no less!

I was confused. I needed to go look at my laptop and my stomach rolled every time I thought about it.

'_Keep going.'_

That's it.

'_Really? What about when you opened the laptop?'_

My stomach felt like there was an Ozdust party and everyone was invited.

'_Ooo fun Why wasn't I invited?'_

Sarcasm doesn't work on you as well as it does on me.

'_Says the girl talking to herself.' _Ok that snapped me out of my mental arguments with…myself. I realized I was dwelling too much on something that probably was the stomach flu. Pushing my way off the bed I tried to walk out of my room without looking at the laptop, maybe to prove that it wasn't as important to me as I was starting to believe, maybe to prove**she** wasn't as important to me as I want to believe. Turning around to shut the door behind me, I glanced at the laptop and I knew I'd fallen into something that was way over my head.

Galinda's POV

There was a beeping. A consistent, irritating beeping.

'Shut it off Momsie I'm too sick to go to school today.' I groaned but the beeping kept going. 'Oh Oz!' I huffed attempting to reach out and hit the snooze on my alarm clock. Except it hurt, a lot. And it wasn't my alarm. Groaning I forced one eye open then the other and realized the beeping was coming from my computer. It was my computer! Of course! Momsie had come in earlier this morning to wake me for school but I had been so sick that even mother had told me to stay in bed. Now I remember it all. The beeping was Elphie's reply. Looking at the clock I realized it was late afternoon. Trying to move without causing too much pain I pushed myself out of bed and stifled a moan as I attempted to shuffle slowly to the computer.

As if magic itself, I felt my owies, and achies disappear as I read over Elphaba's words. My stomach tightened at the caring and unexpected words of Elphaba's reply filled her page. I didn't know why I cared so much. I had received sweeter, kinder words from friends and relatives when sick, yet Elphaba's words were so much more than that. They warmed my shaking body, a sign my fever had yet to break, and made me feel better even if only for a couple of minutes. Scrolling down the page, a little attachment file was visible in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. Elphie had sent me something? Clicking the attachment I had to bite my bottom lip hard to stop from squealing with laughter. Elphaba had attached a photo of a baby…but it wasn't a normal baby. It's face was screwed up in a giggle and it's eyes were wide, wider than a normal baby's eyes. Almost as if someone had purposely enlarged them. The baby was laughing hilariously at something and had a speech bubble coming out of it's mouth saying.

'Have a diaper. You're feeling crap.'

The crude message was trademark Elphaba yet I couldn't stop giggling. It was so cute yet so horribly funny. A little message from Elphaba at the end made me stop giggling. I could hear the emotion and worry in her voice and it made me melt just the smallest bit.

'_I hope this makes you feel a little better Galinda. You're too bubbly to be down.'_

I realized with sudden certainty and shock that I was suddenly in way over my head.

Elphaba's POV

I had found a picture of a baby on the internet that was laughing, it's eyes so huge even I had trouble denying that the creature was cute. And I don't like babies, they're constantly drooling and squealing and pooping. Yuck. But I knew Galinda was the kind of girl who liked little things and I assumed that included little people. I thought the message was rather funny too so I decided that it would be a great pick-me-up for Galinda. Not that I cared.

'_You're lying to yourself again.'_

It seems this voice in my head was now a common occurrence. I had spoken to it and now it was refusing to leave me alone. I thought that maybe trying to ignore it would help.

'_You know you like this girl a fair bit.'_

Shut up, shut up, shut up. I will not listen to this.

'_Calm down honey you're getting yourself all riled up.'_

Just leave me be. Why does this have to be happening to me? Sure I'm not friendly to the other kids but they always started it. Why do I have to be the one to go insane?

I waited for the voice to respond back to me but happily it stayed silent. Looking down at the screen I found there was already a message typed out. I must have been writing whilst arguing with myself.

'_Dear Galinda,_

_I don't know what to do to make you feel better again though I do hate to hear you're in so much pain. I guess I feel guilty. I treated this friendship like a disaster before allowing it to even begin and now, when I finally agree to start behaving a bit more…courteous, you go and get yourself sick. I shouldn't have treated you so poorly and I do apologize. I know I'm not the nicest person in the world but I do want to try with you. I found this picture online and thought you'd like it. Maybe make you laugh for a while. _

*File attachment*

_I hope this makes you feel better Galinda. You're too bubbly to be down._

_All my wishes. _

_Elphaba.'_

I read the quick Ozmail through once and decided to click send before I began to doubt my actions. Yet the moment I hit send I realized I already regretted my actions, and now I had to wait to see how she'd react. Whether I'd made the right judgment or I'd said too much.

Now…now I feel sick.

Galinda's POV

Granted she had taken the time to make me smile and laugh but I was in so much pain I couldn't even think let alone type out a reply to her.

'I'm sorry Elphie' I whispered out loud possibly to try and remove the feeling of guilt that had begun to slowly setting in my stomach. I sat at the computer for a couple of minutes just reading over her message again and again and again. I couldn't believe she felt guilty, couldn't believe she felt so bad for my illness and her feelings of regret only caused the sinking feeling of guilt to grow bigger and bigger. But I really did hurt. The pain was immense. Looking at the computer one more time I attempted to crawl back into bed albeit slowly. Buy the time I got nestled into the sheets I had a new idea forming in my mind, one that took the harshness off the guilt.

'Don't worry Elphie. I may not respond to you for a couple of day's but when I do I'll be feeling better. I'll be able to prove to you that you mean more to me than you realize.' And that sudden thought was like a light had been turned on. My friendship with Elphaba has grown. 'Elphie's my best friend.' And that thought made me happier than anything.

**I know it seemed like Galinda realized that she loved Elphaba but don't you think that's taking things a bit too fast? I mean she hasn't even really spoken to her yet. We don't know anything about Elphaba. So why would she love Elphaba yet? The childhood innocence of Galinda thinking that her feelings towards Elphaba being her best friend allows me to play a bit and you lovely friends are gonna get the chance to come along. XD Ok I'm in a bit of a mood today. Sorry :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dear Life… Sorry it took so long. I'm a terrible person and deserve to be punished XD**

**Stay safe lovely friends.**

**Grumbello**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok listen my lovely friends…I know this story isn't the best in the world. I know it's often hard to follow and can be a bit…weird. But then again so am I XD If you're still reading this I love you for it :D But I live by a rule:**

**You stick by what you love**

**You stand by who you love**

**You don't give up on either. **

**So this is me not giving up. Yes it's slow…the chapters are short. The idea a little insane (which we've clearly established is due to my mental health XD) But I love it…and I love the person I'm writing this for. So I still dedicate this to LeShea. And I continue to write it for her. **

**I decided to shake things up a bit. Yes I know, rebel XD So this is only in Galinda's POV. And it strays away from the email a bit. We see Galinda's life. Fun XD And of course I wanted to give you lot a chapter for New Years. It's only fair right? :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 5 of Dear Life. I didn't mind this chapter.**

XX

Chapter 5

It was early, or late, no early, early I'm almost certain of it. I don't know it's hard to tell when everything's pitch black.

Galinda Upland rolled onto her stomach and looked at the little red numbers that were flashing on her bedside table. The red of the numbers creating a soft red tinge to the edge of the darkness just around the clock. It read '2:30am' and Galinda sighed at the familiarity of this event.

For weeks now she had been waking up almost exactly at two thirty am every day. Her reasons were unclear and her frustration all too evident. Why was she always awake at this time. She was certain, at first, that it had something to do with her fever she had contracted a couple of weeks back but now she realized that this wasn't the case. Clear of the fever Galinda had no medical faults to blame her sudden insomnia on. It was a clear puzzle. And to top off this natural disaster, Galinda knew she wouldn't sleep now till later this morning, at around six where she'd suddenly fall into a fitful sleep until her mother roused her for school.

Galinda hated this insomnia, not because of her inability to function during the day, but because she had hours to just think. And her thoughts often came right back to…

'Her.'

Galinda sighed. This just wasn't fair. Of all the people in Oz. Of all the popular, gorgeous, cute, sensitive, muscular, handsome, compassionate men in Oz who cried for her attention, of all this, Galinda had to have a crush on…

'Her.'

Her stomach flipped in protest at her acceptance as it did every night after she finally concluded one night that the constant thoughts of this girl was due to a crush. But she'd never say the girls name. If she admitted that much she knew she'd be in trouble. It's what she feared the most.

The light from her desktop computer was low, the brightness a constant distraction at this time of the morning because she knew what was there. Waiting. That awful green writing. That horrid girl with her inability to feel. That selfish, cruel girl who hated her from the start. That mean girl who showed Galinda she really could care for her.

Galinda sighed and rolled over onto her back, looking up at the dark ceiling above her. Damn it! Why did it have to be her?

The girl she was crushing on.

XX

'Galinda, sweetheart. Wake up.' A light shaking was met with a small inaudible groan from the tousled blonde haired girl who was fighting off the arms of her mother. 'Come on sleepy head. Time for school.' Another groan rose from the quilt that was covering the lump that was Galinda Upland. She was fighting the drowsiness from the late night once again and the sudden fluctuation of thoughts of the dreaded crush.

'Ok Momsie. Ok, I'm getting up.' A small chuckle and the soft shutting of the door alerted Galinda to the fact she was now alone and signaled the start of her morning ritual.

A shower, a change of clothes, a light breakfast more to appease her parents than her stomach and then the brushing of teeth before she walked off to school. All of this done so frequently that Galinda did it all with no focus. Her mind clouded with sleep. Only when she'd arrived at school did her sleepy posture and tired eyes become replaced with the face of fashion and popularity. To the individual, Galinda Upland had never changed. She was still the beautiful, popular leader of the school world and only she knew the plague with which she lived.

XX

'Miss Galinda.'

'Miss Galinda!'

MISS GALINDA WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION!' Her professor, a man of about forty, balding already with the grey hairs of stress around his forehead was staring at her with a tight frown on his face. His mouth twitched, a sign to his students that he was on the verge of boiling point and his stern posture was yet to relax, though he was hardly relaxed anyway.

'I'm sorry Mr. Froll I was…'

'Not paying attention. Yes I know.' Galinda sighed. She knew better than to argue with Mr. Froll. He was stubborn and refused to listen to reason when believed he was in the right.

'Yes Sir. I'll do better next time sir.'

'This is the fifth time this week. I can't take your word anymore. Report to the Student Council. We will discuss your actions later.' With obedience that had been drilled into her, Galinda stood without word. Her head bowed in reverence to her professor and walked out the door to meet her fate.

The Student Council, though it's name suggests a council run by the student body, was in fact run by a selection of higher up men, who ran the school from behind their desks. These men had once been professors, now too old to teach. All in the school feared the Student Council as they were only known for their punishments that were above the principal. This fear was circling Galinda's system. The fear that she was going to be expelled, removed like a common school bully that had disgusted the student body and the Student Council. She didn't deserve this. This was unfair.

Galinda arrived at the heavy black door that was withholding her fate. The black door was signed with a gold plate with 'Student Council' sketched into it's shiny surface. Galinda knocked and waited. This was it.

'ENTER.' Boomed a loud voice and with fear she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

XX

'Galinda Upland. Do you know why you are here?' There was three men sitting behind a round desk. They all had a scowl on their face that looked so natural that Galinda was sure they had been scowling since birth.

'Yes sir.'

'Well, what is it?'

'I have been sleeping in class sir.'

'Do you think this is acceptable behavior?'

'No sir.'

'And that we need to fix this?'

'Yes sir.'

'So do we. Galinda, have a seat my child' The man on the far left suddenly smiled at the startled girl and Galinda, wide eyed, forgot to smile back.

'Galinda we think there might be a problem at home. We want to help you.' the man on the far right spoke up. His voice gentle and calming.

'Is there anything you would like to talk about?' The man in the middle asked, his scowl still firmly set though his voice wasn't harsh or mean.

'No sir.' Galinda found her voice but still stood. This wasn't what she was expecting. 'I'm just not sleeping well.'

'Why?'

'Personal reasons sir.' Galinda blushed, she wasn't sure she should be talking about this with strangers, let alone the Student Council…let alone men.

'It's ok my child. Just tell us.' The man on the far left spoke up again.

'I…I kinda have a…a crush.' All three men seemed startled. This wasn't what they were expecting.

'A crush?' Asked the middle man, a scowl moving into confusion before quickly coming back to a scowl.

'Yes Sir.'

'Oh my. Is it someone…here?' Asked the man on the far left, a slight blush on his own cheeks.

'No.' This seemed to calm all men considerably.

'Maybe we should allow someone else to help you with this. I don't think three men can help a young woman like yourself with this.' The man on the far right seemed to laugh internally and Galinda smiled at him in relief.

'Thank you sir.'

'Have you heard of Mrs. Jones?'

'No.'

'She is the school counselor. She will be contacted and will then contact you when she's available to book you in.' The man in the middle spoke up. He seemed to be the formal one.

'She's really nice.' The man on the right said.

'I think you might get along quite well.' Smiled the man on the left.

'I hope so Sir.' Smiled Galinda.

'Well then, if that's all. Thank you Miss. Upland. You may leave.' .

'Thank you sir.'

'Goodbye Miss. Upland.' Said all three men together. And Galinda found herself smirking as she left the room.

XX

'_Dear Elphie,_

_It was such a weird day today. I admit I've been having trouble sleeping, but I'm alright. _

_I know I haven't really been speaking to you much lately. I've been busy. Life's just making me move faster and I've had less and less time to myself. Which means less time to talk to you. It's been rough but things are slowly starting to slow down now. Thank goodness! _

_I met the Student Council today. They are three old men who run the school. They were said to be really scary but I liked them. I even nicknamed them. There was this one guy who was in the middle, he was always scowling. So I called him Huffy. He wasn't mean, he just never smiled. The one on the right was always speaking softly and then never really spoke at all. I called him Hush. Then the one on the left was smiling and gentle so I called him Happy. It's kinda funny now that I think back on it. I liked those guys. But I don't want to ruin their reputation as scary men so just keep it between you and I ok? :P_

_Listen Elphie, I'm really sorry I've been so…hard to reach lately. I realize I've only just gotten to know you and then I disappear. It's harder for you to trust me now. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here._

_I'm so sorry. _

_All my love_

_Galinda._

_Xoxo'_

XX

**Ah…tell me that wasn't fantastic! XD Such a brilliant piece of writing right? :P Ok no, don't tell me that. I'm only kidding. I'm not that big headed. (And if you just rolled your eyes at me…I poke my tongue out in retaliation) :P**

**Stay safe my lovely friends**

**All the best**

**And Happy New Year. Catch you in 2010 :P**

**Grumbello**


	7. Chapter 6

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY Love's :D I know some of you might groan *God why do we have to have this holiday, no one loves me* but I love you so that's bullshit (sorry…bull dust) XD So you are loved, so start enjoying this holiday :D**

**This is dedicated, as always to my lovely girl LeShea, where ever you are mate, I wish you a great Valentines day. A safe Valentines day. **

**And PLEASE STOP MAKING ME BEG! :D Go read thatgirl_65's stories. She's a Cholive writer but you know Chenzel? Well she writes that too. But just…love her. Please? She's so good. And needs friends and love too :D) **

**I love you all. Enjoy chapter 6 of A Dear Life…**

**XX**

**Chapter 6:**

Elphaba's POV:

It had been months! Well, it seemed like months. More like weeks since we've talked. I admit it's my fault.. I had received a reply from Galinda a couple of weeks ago out of the blue. She had been gone for a while and I'd not heard from her for a week. But when she returned she seemed really apologetic. Upset that she'd caused me some confusion and loss at her sudden disappearance. And I'd felt my worries lighten and myself actually smile. I'd yet to understand the spell this girl had placed on me from such a far distance away, but it was strong, whatever it was. And yet…I had run in fear and not replied back. I tried to deny my actions, tried to make it sound like I wasn't being the afraid girl I really was, but in the end I'd lost to my own thoughts, and admitted defeat amongst my emotions. I was tragically, and scarily, crushing on a girl whom I'd yet to meet, yet to see. I was in trouble. And when I'd heard those words at the end of her Ozmail, I'd panicked and turned away.

_'All my love'_

Those words still haunted my mind, still echoed around the empty corridors that used to once be full of important academic ideas. And my computer seemed to scream at me from across the room. That small black laptop that seemed to shine the reflection of the setting sun on another week of no contact. And that infamous guilt I've been living with since she'd fallen ill, that sickening notion sitting heavy in my stomach, seemed to be stronger and stronger every day. Growing off the lack of communication as if it were fuel to a fire. I knew I'd have to pluck up the courage to speak to her again. It was inevitable. The real question though, was would she forgive my absence? The answer to that question prolonged my return which sadly slowly destroyed the chances of that answer being a no. It was a sick cycle that I couldn't seem to remove myself from. A sick cycle I seemed to thrive in. And one I wanted to escape with all my might, but as hard as I tried…I kept getting pulled back in. Until, one day, I just stopped trying.

XX

Galinda's POV:

I've done something wrong. Oh Oz, I know I've done something wrong though, for the life of me, I can't figure out what. She's just disappeared and I don't know where too. I hope she's alright, I hope she's not hurt. Oh Oz, what if she's gone and been attacked and now I'll never hear from her again. What if she's been hurt and is left alone with no one to help her! Oh Oz.

I knew I was being a little ridiculous, but the thoughts wouldn't stop flowing through my mind. And the one that seemed to just hover continuously was 'What have I done?' I scanned every one of our messages to each other, noting the almost intense, dramatic change in Elphaba's personality. From Bitchy to sympathetic and apologetic in almost a day. The change should have been scary but it wasn't. It was endearing, and I knew that this crush was strongly influencing my thoughts of her.

I read over my final Ozmail to her, the one that seemed to end our conversations. What was it? And then my eyes landed on the final sentence. 'All my love' and it clicked. My mind had not been in control of my hands that day and unknowingly I had typed my feelings before thinking. And now she knew. Now she knew I felt something more for her than I should. She's run away from me. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I'd lost a friend in the throes of my sudden weird and intense desires. Damn it Galinda! Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid…wait. My internal 'head banging against a desk' ceased as an idea formed. Why was I sitting here, waiting for her to Ozmail me? Why didn't I just write to her? Of course! Oz sakes am I such an idiot. I practically shook in anticipation of writing a letter to her. I want to say I'd ran to the computer, no matter how bad that may sound, but to be honest I was already sitting there, staring forlornly at the screen, waiting for a message to tell me she'd written to me. But every time a notice would appear and my heart would begin to race, it turned out to not be her. And disappointment seemed to live within my heart constantly now.

Shaking these thoughts from my mind, I opened a new Ozmail page and hastily addressed it to Elphaba before I even thought about what I was going to say. And then I realized…I didn't know. I was stuck, a blank page with nothing but Elphaba's name on the top. What was I going to say? What should I say? Was she expecting an apology?

Once again my fingers seemed to be moving before my mind could think of what to say and without seeing, I was typing a letter to the girl I'd thought of for so long.

XX

Elphaba's POV:

I had gotten as far as to actually turn my laptop back on. I had convinced myself that it was time to stop running. I had to talk to her. I know I did. But when I'd turned on my laptop, I'd lost my nerve. The empty Ozbox told me she'd yet to Ozmail me and I felt heartbroken. I don't know why I mean, it wasn't like I deserved her to reply back. It wasn't like she should be sitting there, waiting for me to Ozmail her and then, when I didn't, she send me one instead. Yet…I still ached and in defeat I turned away from my laptop and decided to study instead, even though I'd finished all my work and had already read ahead by two chapters. Except…I couldn't concentrate. There was a repetitive noise. What on Oz was that? You've…ail…you've…ail…you've ot ail… Wait…You've got mail! Oh…my…Oz.

Swinging around fast towards the computer there was a flashing light and one boldly highlighted notice in my Ozbox.

**Elphie: Galinda Upland sent 1:20pm Sat 14 Feb 2010**

My heart seemed to either stop beating, or began beating so fast I couldn't feel it and my head went light. She'd replied. She's sent me an Ozmail even though I couldn't find the courage to do it. And only now did I notice the date. Valentines day. It was Valentines day. Now I was more guilty, if that was even possible. I hope she was ok.

And yet…I couldn't find the courage to open the Ozmail. I couldn't seem to breath. I needed to just shut my eyes and click. I could do this.

My fingers trembled as I reached out to the mouse and then took a deep breath and clicked.

XX

_'Dearest Elphie,_

_I don't know what to say, I don't know how to say it. There's been some confusion I'm sure. I know you might be running from me, I know you might be trying to forget me but I can't let that happen Elphaba and I won't let you slip away. We've both tried so hard to get this relationship to pick up from the rocks it once lay on, and I won't let it now fall back onto those rocks. So please, please, listen to me._

_It's been a long time Elphaba, but by now you should have realized that this 'assignment' no longer is an assignment for me. This is friendship, something I've needed for so long, yet have never quite had. And now I'm afraid I've made a tragic error. I've gone and said something neither of us were quite ready for were we? I said a word that should have meant nothing yet to both of us, caused a large amount of distress. Love. Now Elphie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said it. I worry about you, I love you, but as a friend. I want nothing but the best for you, as a friend. Please…please come back to me. I miss you Elphie. I miss you even though there shouldn't be anything to miss. _

_I've been seeing a counselor recently about a crush I have on this girl. I know, it's weird right. Probably disgusting to you, but I told you because I trust you. I trust you to not judge me by my love for someone who is the same as me. I don't know how to tell this girl and I'm afraid she'll never love me. My counselor told me though, that being out of touch with you, makes my life harder still and I do need you back Elphie. Please. I miss you. _

_I'm also so sorry. I'm so sorry I've not done this sooner. I'm so sorry you've been this lost and I've turned a blind eye. I won't do it again Elphaba I promise you. I will do anything it takes to make you see that. I really do miss you._

_Lastly, Happy Valentines day Elphie. I want you to feel loved, and wanted. I love you Elphie. Really I do. I wish you the best day you can have. And I hope you are safe and well._

_Please, come back. _

_All my love still_

_Galinda_

_Xoxo'_

XX

I was shocked. She'd blamed herself. And…it wasn't a crush on me. She didn't love me, it was someone else. Someone ELSE! My fist came down hard on the table, but that wasn't enough. Anger surged through me as the images of Galinda (who was blonde with blue eyes, a gorgeous smile and red lips in my mind), entangled in the embrace of some unknown girl. I stood, throwing her chair into a wall, and I just managed to remove the urge of the laptop joining the chair. I was so furious I was crying. And I didn't care. The tears that burnt me…I didn't care. The fact I was aching over a girl I'd never met…I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that I knew there were feelings for Galinda. And that was all in vain.

The fact I wanted a girl I'd never met…

I cared

XX

Galinda's POV:

I sat at the computer desk for hours, just staring at the screen. Waiting for the response I knew was coming. I could feel it. She would reply to me. I averted my eyes for a second to check the clock. A ritual I'd begun and had maintained since the second after I'd sent the message. It was now exactly 12:30am meaning I had sat here for 11 hours and ten minutes. And I still didn't move. I would sit here all night…all day until I saw her reply. Though I didn't need to wait much longer.

As my eyes scanned back to the screen I noticed a bold message in my Ozbox and my heart sped up. She'd replied. Hastily clicking the message it opened to reveal the message Elphaba had sent me. Her distinctive green letters making me smile for the first time in weeks.

_'Happy Valentines day my sweet. I love you too.'_

It was short, it was almost too short but my heart melted and I almost fell off the desk chair in joy. I know I'd lied to her, told her I loved someone else but it was for the best. I was sure it was. And it didn't matter right now. So far this had been the best Valentines day I'd ever had.

XX

**There we go lovely friends. This is my Valentines special for you all. I purposely didn't update sooner because I wanted to give you all a Valentines day special post. I hope you have a day surrounded by love. No matter whether or not you've got a love or friends…Valentines day means you're wanted no matter by who. :D And I want you all :D You're such lovely people **

**Stay safe **

**Grumbello**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, friends and family…alright let's be realistic…**

**Friends, thank you for your very patient wait. I've had promising reviews on this story. God only knows why :P But I am actually starting to enjoy these chapters. I know they're so distant in between. But that's because each one has a bit of me in it, and I need to restore the parts of me that go into these stories. If I just kept writing there'd be nothing left of me. :P Maybe not such a bad thing XD**

**Anyway, enjoy this Chapter friends. I, once again, write it for my special friend LeShea. May she be safe and happy. **

**The song in this is an Original Grumbello work. So don't flame the song too much. I did my best. I wrote what I believed would be in my heart if I was Elphaba…if my girl wasn't mine. So enjoy **

**Stay safe friends**

**Grumbello**

XX

Chapter 7:

Elphaba's POV:

The ordeal between the girls had been long over, Elphaba and Galinda had forgiven one another for the lack of contact they had undergone as a result of Galinda offering those three simple words, _'All my love' _and both Galinda and Elphaba had long since forgotten the pain of denying their attraction for one another. Well…

Almost

Elphaba had forced the painful moment back into the darkest corners of her mind the moment Galinda had told her she was crushing on another person. Some lucky, teenage girl. Some childish git who couldn't treat Galinda the way she deserved.

'_Oh and you could Elphaba? You would have been better?' _

'I know I would have been' Elphaba growled to herself. 'I KNOW' And with that her anger flared again, like it had that eventful day. She had almost thrown her laptop at the wall in her anger and it still remained a likely target. She was livid. And as hard as she tried, she could not ignore this painful fact. She was unable to ignore it. Her computer chair met her wall in passionate fury, then her text books, her folders, her soft toy she found as a child, everything that was unfortunate to pass her way met the wall with a hollow thud. Each thud resonating in her heart. Elphaba never cried, but she was crying now, heart wrenching sobs. She'd lost the only person who ever understood the real her, liked her for who she was not what she looked like. Oh how stupid she was to let this wonderful girl slip through her fingers.

They had agreed to send photo's of each other but Elphaba had yet to even find one suitable enough. She was scared, though she wouldn't admit it. She'd never told Galinda about her…well…colour clash. Someone like Galinda would never stay friends with a green freak who clashed with almost every colour and clothes. Galinda was a fashion idol…what fashion idol would go out with a walking closet clash? None, and certainly not Galinda Upland.

She was still panting from her sudden outburst when she realised that she was feeling braver than ever at this moment, her anger serving as a sort of strength. Rummaging through her photo files on her laptop she found a photo that had been taken for a comparison profile that she had done for her health and human essay. It showed Elphaba smiling, her hair, flowing and black across her face, her eyes shone with amusement. She had taken this photo imagining the looks on her classmates faces when her green face popped up amongst all the others. It had…amused her greatly.

With a strong urge she could not ignore, Elphaba attached the file to an email she had typed out a long time ago and without leaving time for second guessing, she pressed send.

'Galinda Upland…ready or not, here I come.'

XX

Galinda's POV:

We had agreed to send photo's. WHY?

'_Because you wanted something to obsess over. You were crushing on her for her mind, her attitude and now you want something to actually fawn at whilst you're gushing over her mind and attitude' _

Her little voice snickered at her cruelly. She didn't need to be told how much she had been fawning over her pen pal. It was blatantly obvious when she had been daydreaming in class only to awaken to find 'Elphaba and Galinda' in pen all over her book, and all over her hand…

And all over her desk…

Ok, she was obsessed.

'_Obsessed? Sweetheart, even obsessed is too kind' _Galinda frowned, she really didn't like her inner voice. 

**You've got mail**

Without thinking, Galinda turned to her computer screen (oddly enough with 'Elphaba and Galinda' written across it) and opened her mail screen. The first thing Galinda saw was the email with a little paper clip up the corner of the screen. Elphaba had sent her picture. Galinda felt her stomach drop. Here it goes…the moment she had been stressing over, fearing…longing for.

'_Read the letter first Galinda. Maybe you can calm down before you finally see her.' _

Ok, she didn't like her inner voice but it certainly helped her figure things out. '

'_Dear Galinda…my sweet,_

_I can not tell you how happy I am that you are feeling better, and have taken the time to include me in your new life with this new person whom you've told me everything about. She sounds special Lyndie. I'm happy for you. _

_I've found this picture of me, I hope you like it. But I think I should warn you first. I'm not what you're expecting. I know a girl like you would be horrified by what she's about to see. But please, if you're going to hate me, give me at least one more chance to hear from you. Ozmail me one last time. Let me see you before you leave me forever. _

_I am…not like anyone else. Just remember the girl you knew before you saw me. I hope I don't lose the only person who means the world to me. _

_I love you my Lyndie_

_With all my heart._

_Elphie_

_Xoxox'_

Galinda felt confusion, and a form of resentment. Why would she hate her Elphie? Surely she wasn't that ugly. Curiosity more than anything else spurred Galinda to click on the paper clip, her mind ignoring the endearing words her Elphaba had written for the time being.

What she saw made her gasp.

XX

Elphaba's POV:

She hated her. Oz, she knew it. Galinda would hate her. She would see the loving words Elphaba had sent, see the picture and run. It was inevitable. Hell…she'd run if she wasn't so used to it by now. But then her worrying was put on hold when a beeping sound came from her laptop. This was it, this was the moment Elphaba had both feared and longed for. This would be the denial she knew was coming. Galinda will say 'thanks but no thanks' and be done with her. The girl she truly cared about, will be forever gone after this.

With shaky hands, a big breath and tears threatening to spill, Elphaba opened the email.

And gasped at what she saw.

Staring back at her was the clearest, bluest eyes she had ever seen, they shone with amusement which highlighted the big smile that were lined with natural pink lips. Elphaba's gaze travelled along the smooth, long neck before hitting golden curls atop the girls head. Galinda Upland sat there staring back at her…stunning. The tears came, she had received her wish, Galinda had shown her the prize before snatching it out of her hands.

There was text beneath the photo. Just a single line, nothing more. It read.

'_You're beautiful, truly beautiful. You are my perfect Elphie'_

'**My **perfect Elphie?' 'My?' Elphaba was stunned. 'Did she say my?'

Wait 'Perfect?'

Did that mean anything? Did it mean she shared the same feelings? No, she couldn't. She's with that other girl. Hope and then despair flashed through Elphaba quickly. But it did mean Galinda didn't hate her, it did mean she got to keep this rare beauty. Even if her love for her had to remain forever silent. Though it hurt her. Knowing Galinda was with a girl who couldn't possibly treat her with the same love she could give her.

The anger and upset that raged through Elphaba was pure and passionate. She felt she could only express herself through the most natural means she had. Singing.

Elphaba had always sung as a child, it was her way of communication, her way of expression and it always calmed her the most. Words seemed inefficient at a young age, and even now words never seemed to express exactly how she was feeling.

Sitting down at her laptop, Elphaba opened a new document page and began to type.

As every other song she started with, it took days, weeks, months to perfect. But within a couple of days she had a rough song. One she sang every time Galinda entered her mind.

_Enough of playing games  
__You don't even know the name  
__Of the person who's making my heart break in two  
__Do you understand the pain  
__Make a point of living fame  
__When you own every bit of me too?_

_And the saddest part  
__Is you'll never know  
__my heart beats only for you  
__I could never tell  
__How I felt  
__I've only ever belonged to you_

_It isn't fair!  
__Why should share you with those who don't treat you right?  
__I shouldn't care…  
__Shouldn't care about you  
__Though I do  
__And I lose sleep at night.  
__I'm losing control…_

_Is she sweet and kind?  
__Does she speak her mind?  
__Do you feel like you're walking on a cloud?  
__Does she turn your smile  
__Would you walk a mile  
__For everything she would do?_

_Did you see, her, name  
__In the stars, aflame  
__Did you walk, through the gardens for two?  
__Does she feel for you  
__Does she treat you  
__like I do_

_It isn't fair!  
__Why should share you with those who don't treat you right?  
__I shouldn't care…  
__Shouldn't care about you  
__Though I do  
__And I lose sleep at night.  
__I'm losing control…_

_Doesn't matter anymore  
__You've evened out the score.  
__My heart has to be broken, to mend.  
__I trust in you  
__In all you do  
__And maybe soon,  
__I can learn to forget._

_It isn't FAIR…  
__Don't you dare let me cry  
__I've always cared…  
__Though I shouldn't and I know it' s not right  
__To feel for you  
__Even though it's all I do  
__And the only thing I can say…_

_Is I wish you luck, my girl  
__I wish you love, my girl  
__I wish you peace, and happiness too.  
__Even though mine leaves with you.  
__I'll be here for you, when you need me too  
__  
I'm losing control…_

The passion in Elphaba's voice as she sang rang through her heart and every time she sang this song, her heart would clench painfully. She believed every word. And the sad part was that Galinda would never know. Her Lyndie could never find out how badly she hated this other girl, how much she wanted to be where she was. She wanted to tell her how the distance upset her, how much she wanted to bridge that gap. And most of all, Elphaba wanted to tell Galinda how much she was losing control.

XX

Galinda's POV:

Elphaba was gorgeous. The green skin had been a shock at first, yes, but the dark, emotional eyes, the raven hair flowing suggestively over her face and shoulders the thin jaw line…all of it added to Elphaba's intense beauty but nothing more so than the words she had uttered. 'I love you, with all my heart'. And Galinda saw this girl was so beautiful inside and out. She couldn't form a proper response. It was too hard…her head and heart were drowning each other out.

She sent her own picture, hoping Elphaba liked her. And with no idea what to say Galinda found herself saying what she felt in her heart.

'_You're beautiful, truly beautiful. You are my perfect Elphie'_

And she meant it. And with a shuddering breath Galinda realised she was, very quickly, losing control.

XX

**So? Was the song really terrible? Ok, I said no flames but that doesn't mean you don't have to be honest. Just be a kind honest. You know…that was good but…maybe you should never try and write a song again. :P**

**I am proud of this chapter. Mainly because I think Elphaba's heart breaking is rather intense moment. I wanted to capture that moment…make you, as my readers, feel the pain she might be experiencing. I hope none of you have undergone this pain, I know I have. But if you have, I wanted you to reflect back on how you felt and try an empathise with Elphaba. God knows she needs it :P**

**Alright. I'm gonna go now.**

**You all stay safe my wonderful friends**

**Grumbello  
xoxox**


	9. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE! I updated. How big a surprise is that? :D **

**Ok so I've got some things to talk to you about to do with this chapter and people responsible…yadda yadda yadda. You paying attention? Thank you :D**

**Ok, this chapter has a bit of back and forth banter between our two girls BUT it is an Elphaba chapter. It's all about our Elphie and the wonderful, magnificent life she leads…*wink wink* Anyway, I'll leave you to figure it out. But forgive the back and forth. It's just how this happens :P**

**I dedicate this to my friend LeShea as always. She is still so special in my life and I am glad she's returning to us all. If you can, pray for her. She is in a moment of need and needs her friends to help her. So please, offer a prayer for my friend…and if you're not religious…say hi :P **

**Ok, before you get sick of my constant yammering, I have a very special girl in my life. This is also for her. For pushing me to get it out there. She's my Sunshine in all of this.**

**Ok folks. Let's get this show on the road. :D**

**Enjoy**

XX

Elphaba's POV:

The sunlight sneaking through the edges of the blinds stung Elphaba's sleep-heavy eyes as she slowly woke from a troubled sleep. She had been dreaming all night of Galinda, happy and in love with a stranger. Now that Elphaba had seen the image of her perfect girl, she could put a face to her dreams which now taunted her every night. Galinda's own 'love of her life' was a grey smudge against a bright and colourful world. Elphaba was always sitting there, crying out to Galinda who would giggle and talk animatedly with her 'smudgy' girlfriend and ignore the green girls cries. At first Elphaba woke up crying. But after a week of the same dream…she just woke up tired and hurt.

The smudge in the dream was starting to clear now though, the girl becoming gorgeous and 'normal coloured' more and more every night. Elphaba was sure it was going to get worse and worse until she'd either die of stress, loneliness or maybe even depression. Hmm…that sounded like a plan.

No…she couldn't. Even if she was only a 'friend' to Galinda, at least she could be that. If she were to die…she'd lose Galinda completely. She couldn't do that. Sighing deeply, Elphaba pushed herself out of bed to start another day of classes. Another day of emptiness until later tonight when she could chat to her sweet, her…

Friend. _Come off it Elphaba you're her friend, only a friend. Always just a friend._

'Oh must you be so bitter?' Elphaba mumbled to the voice, sick of how it always managed to make her stomach turn every time it pointed out how much of a no-brainer it was that Galinda would never be hers.

Elphaba sighed, she sat at her desk looking at the pile of papers her father had left for her like he had every morning since Elphaba had begun schooling. Her father was a minister, preaching the 'Good Faith' of the Unknown God. And making it very clear to the supporters of Lurline that they were all going to burn in a fiery pit of hell. Well that didn't matter to Elphaba. She was going to burn in hell just for being green. Or so her father told her. Not that she listened very hard.

Every morning, Frex left Elphaba a pile of work that she needed to do. Some would be marked with due dates, and others would need to be finished that day. Elphaba would sit down, open her text books and study, doing the work until she was finished.

Elphaba was smart, very smart. Her father, being a Minister and not needing much money to survive because his 'Beloved God' would sate him, was not rich. He had enough money to keep food on the table and nothing much after that. Due to his lack in riches, Elphaba was never given a tutor. Instead, Frex taught Elphaba as a young child to read and the rest was up to Elphaba after that.

Elphaba had soaked everything in like a sponge. From Chemistry to advanced Mathematics. Elphaba loved to learn. But today there was a problem at the back of her mind. _Today? Ha! Try for the past month! Or how about the past five months? Ever since you met that girl you've been distracted. _

'Do you blame me?' Elphaba asked the air around her as she slumped onto the desk, scattering the papers everywhere. A groan left her lips as she buried her head in her hands.

'Oz help me. I'm not strong enough for this.'

XX

A loud slam woke Elphaba from where she lay. Her head was sore from lying on a hard surface, her neck stiff from the odd angle and her butt was asleep. That was not very pleasant at all. Drool had slipped from her open mouth as she had slept, dribbling down her chin to the papers that lined the desk beneath her. As she sat up, several pieces came up with her, stuck to her face. _Oh that's nice._

'Elphaba!'

_Sh….iz, Father's home and we've done NO work. _Glancing frantically at the work beneath her, she was relieved to find that none was due in today. Standing quickly, Elphaba raced from her room straightening her frock as she did so. When father beckoned, you came.

'Yes Father?' Elphaba asked walking into the kitchen to find her father sitting across the bench talking to Nessarose excitedly. As Elphaba walked in Frex turned to her, his soft smile disappearing.

'Where have you been girl?' Elphaba was taught to never lie…but this seemed to be one time where a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

'I was studying father.' This answer seemed to appease him for Frex turned around and rummaged through his satchel without another word to her, instead continuing on with his discussion with Nessa.

Nessa was only two years younger then Elphaba but was normal skinned. She was in a wheelchair but no one seemed to mind, in fact, it often got her younger sister more attention then anything else. And Nessa craved attention. Nessa attended the school Elphaba should be attending, and was rather popular. She was also a bit independent and had demanded that Father allow her to make her way home on her own. Much to Elphaba's pleasure…Frex agreed. Nothing was worse then when Nessa didn't get her way. You never heard the end of it.

Elphaba's job in this family was to cook, clean and work…and of course, dote on Nessa. Be seen but never heard, speak only when spoken to. It was like living at an army base for the Gale Force Soldiers. Elphaba wasn't anything, with a sigh, she resigned herself to the fact that she was going to cook for her dysfunctional and very broken family.

As she rummaged around the kitchen for the supplies and utensils, Elphaba thought over the friendship she had with Galinda and how it developed.

They had started so roughly, so heatedly and then something changed. Galinda had gotten sick and Elphaba's need to protect her stunned her. Suddenly new feelings had begun to pour through Elphaba. She thought at first it was just because someone was liking her…for her mind not her appearance, but then…

Elphaba sighed as she heated the stew. When she had actually started loving Galinda she couldn't say. It had been so sudden. And then, Oz it all happened so fast.

_And before you had her you lost her. _Suddenly she wasn't so hungry any more. She finished dinner and served it to her father before excusing herself and going to her room. Her sister shot some snot nosed comment at her but Elphaba ignored her like normal. She could hear her sisters whine all the way down the hallway to her room and Frex trying to convince her that she wasn't worth the distress. It made her smile.

_XX_

Galinda:  
'_Dearest Elphaba,  
__It is good to hear from you. I have missed you even though we only spoke last night. What are you doing?'_

Elphaba:  
'_Dear Lyndie,  
__My sweet, glad to see you're on. I am just sitting in my room talking to you. How about you?'_

Galinda:  
'_Oh Elphie! I'm so glad I caught you. Hi. I'm well, just sitting here in my room. Oz homework can be so hard. I had this maths work, well…as if I need to know how to balance my debts. I don't even know what they are. I'm sure he's just making up that word.' _

Elphaba:  
'_My sweet, debts are part of growing up. You need to know about them. It is hard but I'm sure you'll get it.' _

Galinda:  
'_Ooohh…maybe I can hire someone to do that for me. Oh and I'll get them to do yours so you never have to worry either.' _

Elphaba:  
'_That's very sweet Lyndie but, you really don't have to do that.'_

Galinda:  
'_*giggles* I know. That's what makes me so nice. How was "school"?'_

Elphaba:  
'_Horrible. I just fell asleep. Didn't wake up till father got home so now I've done no work at all!'_

Galinda:  
_':( Awww Elphie. What's wrong. You're super smart. Is something bothering you? OH…Are you sick?'_

Elphaba paused for thought. This was a perfect chance to declare her feelings for the small blonde. For the love of her life. But she knew she couldn't do that. Galinda just wasn't hers.

Elphaba:  
'_I'm just distracted my sweet. I'm fine really.'_

Both girls looked at the screen dejectedly and sighed:  
'Oh'  
Both felt the searing pain of denial.

Galinda:  
'_You silly thing, you need to stop thinking about me and get to work ;)'_

Elphaba felt her heart race and stomach turn at the thought.

Elphaba:  
'_Now now Lyndie, you know it's impossible to stop thinking about a pretty girl like you.'_

Galinda:  
'_You…  
__Think I'm pretty?'_

Elphaba:  
'_Yes my sweet.'_

Elphaba could feel her heart racing as she waited eagerly for the reply. She couldn't believe she'd said that so openly. It was without thinking and then she couldn't seem to stop. And then Galinda was taking so long to reply. It seemed like time had stopped in it's tracks.

Then again, every time she spoke to Galinda they had these moments together, they seemed to say something that two close friends really shouldn't say. And then the pause, Elphaba's stomach would knot and then Galinda would giggle it off and they'd be fine. But it was happening more and more and Elphaba hadn't really heard anything about the 'girlfriend' either. She felt like she was cheating with Galinda on the 'other one' and sadly Elphaba realised she didn't care.

Galinda:  
'_I'm touched Elphie. You're so sweet._

Elphaba:  
'_I'm sorry Galinda, I shouldn't have said anything. You've got your girlfriend. I didn't mean to disrespect you both.' _

Galinda:  
'_Oh no Elphie, you didn't disrespect me. She's…fine.'_

Elphaba:  
'_Lyndie. Why do you never talk about your girlfriend? If I may ask'_

Galinda:  
'_I guess…she's just not someone I can talk about.'_

Elphaba:  
'_I'm confused. Are you two…alright?' _

Galinda:  
'_Well…she's not actually aware I like her.'_

WHAT? Where the hell has that come from? _Oh my Oz…Elphaba…you and I could actually have a SHOT! _Well…sort of. She's still in love with this girl. You can't change the heart. _Damn_

Elphaba:  
'_Well…what does she look like? How did you meet her? Is she wonderful? You should tell her my sweet. You never know till you try.'_

Galinda:  
'_We met online, like you and I. She's…so smart, so wonderful. Her mind is so fierce and she almost hated me when we first met. But I got her to actually like me…for me. She's so gorgeous and that was before I saw her picture.  
__I thought she even liked me at one stage but now I'm not so sure. She's so sweet to me, makes sure I'm safe and happy. But I don't know if I blew my chance with her. Besides…distance makes it hard. We're so far away.'_

Elphaba's heart broke slowly at the pain she could just envision in Galinda's voice as she talked about this loss…this confusion. She could Empathise. She knew what it felt like. The only thing she could think of doing was acting supportive.

Elphaba:  
'_Oh my sweet. I'm sorry this is so hard for you. She sounds wonderful. I'm sure her picture just blew you away. ;) What is she? Blonde and green eyes? Tanned and skinny? Tell me the goss.'_

The support Elphaba was giving Galinda was actually hurting her more then Elphaba could have imagined…but what Elphaba did know was that she never used the word 'goss' and was never interested in gossip so she knew that saying and being interested in such would cheer her…sorry, not her, Lyndie. She was right.

Galinda:  
'_Hahaha, no silly Elphie, she's not. She's beautiful…exotic skin you could almost never imagine how gorgeous her skin is. She's got raven black hair, deep dark eyes almost troubled with so much emotion. She's thin, very thin…almost too thin. I think I'd need to feed her up a bit. And she's just so…different.'_

Elphaba:  
'_Different? Why…I would have never seen you as a fan of things different my sweet.'_

Galinda:  
'_Why miss Elphaba, you are a tease.'_

The girls talked on and on for a while forgetting the banter and the near declarations that were so blatantly there. Elphaba couldn't seem to register what Galinda had been saying. The description was very familiar but she was content to just let it pass. This girl seemed so wonderful and the way Lyndie described her made it seem that she was very happy to dream about this girl. Like Elphaba could blame her.  
'_Oh dear…you love her so much, you're willing to let her go aren't you?' _Her inner voice questioned. With a sad nod Elphaba sighed. Yes, she was willing to let her go.

Elphaba said her goodnight to Lyndie and then snuggled down into her bed. Her eyes shut but her mind still whirred, thinking about this girl…trying to put an image to her words. Black hair, dark eyes, exotic skin…all she could seem to see was her…

Her…

Elphaba bolted upright in her bed, eyes wide.

'Oh Shit. It's ME!'

XX

**Yay right? *sing songs* We're getting, some action, it's going to, be really great! :P  
****Thank you all so much for sticking with me you lot. You've all been such fantastic friends. I love you all.  
****Stay safe everyone.**

**Your pal  
****Grumbello**


	10. Final AN

My dear friends, I am sorry to post this. It seems I am doing it a lot. I know. I am a bad person etc...etc. Trust me I know.

I am stopping my stories. But have faith in me my friends, Grumbello does not give up nor does she abandon something that has been started. The stories will continue. But inspiration is not knocking at my door and all I have is some very devoted friends waiting eagerly for an update I can't give them. It is sad...I am very sorry. When you hear from me next you will have all the chapters updated to you on a weekly basis.

If I lose some faithful friends that's ok. I know you've been through hell with me. It's been fun. Don't be strangers in my absence...once a friend always a friend. PM's are always welcome.

Be back very soon.

Stay safe friends

Grumbello


	11. Chapter 9

**Isn't it amazing how when you aren't under pressure from yourself to write...you can write so much? I have finished the story. Don't go stressing it's two chapters away after this one. But it is finished. Well I think it is...we'll see what the fans out there think huh? :) **

**Thank you all for your patience and support. I look forward to hearing from you guys again. **

**This is dedicated to everyone who's found someone special, everyone who's waiting to find someone special, and everyone who lost someone special. Keep loving people. :)**

**XX  
**

**Chapter 9:**

It was pitch black, no moon, no stars, the clouds hung heavy and thick blocking all natural light, the only light came from a laptop screen that sat amongst papers and a pen on the desk. By the artificial light, a silhouette moved in a frantic pace. Back and fourth, back and fourth. The only sound was that of her soft foot falls on her padded carpet. Back and fourth, back and fourth. And then...a few words...softly uttered up to the heavens for some unknown being to hear.

'Lurline help me'

XX

In a state, far away, a girl sat in the artificial light of her lamp on her bedside table. Her legs were tucked under her as she sat atop her bed. The pink comforter wrapped around her shoulders as she stared at the computer screen across the room, almost as if it might leap up on legs and bite her. She had sent her description, hoping the smartest girl she knew would understand, realise that it's her that had been described but it had been to no avail. She had said her goodnights and watched as the emails stopped flowing, no sudden reply from her love to say she understood, to say the light had been metaphorically switched on. She should sleep...she knows she should sleep, everything always seemed worse in the heat of the moment, she was always so easy to upset when tired.

As she went to lay down, her head had just brushed the pillow when a flashing light causes her to sit upright. An email...from who? It had to be her. It had to be, who else would be emailing her at this time of night? Well...not her either but if she was to ever email at this time of night then it would be her. Did that make sense? Never mind.

Leaping up from the bed, she looked at the screen in nervous impatience, waiting for the name she desperately wanted to see pop up in her inbox.

**Elphaba Thropp – RE: Tonight...well last night...damn it...**

Galinda giggled at the title of the email, she realised that Elphaba always made her feel better, even when it seemed like nothing could. Then it hit her, what could she be wanting to talk about? Could she have figured it out? Could she have finally understand and then decided to let her down, tell her it's no use? Now Galinda finally understood, she wasn't feeling nervous before, certainly not compared to the nerves she was feeling now. Shaking slightly, she clicked open the email.

_'My sweet Galinda, _

_It took me three hours, fifteen minutes and twenty three seconds to realise exactly who you were talking about when you described the girl of your dreams...' _

Galinda smirked, there's the smart girl she had grown to love

_'...And when I realised exactly who it was, well...to say I was shocked would be..._

_I was really shocked. Me? Really? I don't mean to sound condescending but...me? I felt a mixture of emotions when I found out. Firstly I felt confused, surely not me. Then fear, what is good about this? What can I offer you? I'm not good enough. I'm not deserving of you. Then I felt...' _

Oh Oz, this is it...this is where she say's disgust.

_'...I felt...light. I felt happiness beyond any dreams. My stomach clenched, I couldn't breathe, I was walking on air. Well..in all honesty I was walking on my carpet, back and forth as I paced it out, trying to get up the courage to send this to you. I am not very confident, you'll have to put up with a lot of...uncertainty. Am I honestly worth it? _

_Ah...doesn't matter right now. What I'm trying to say is...you're my perfect girl. And...I'd love nothing more then to...to be your girlfriend. If you want me..._

_Anyway, I'm sure you're asleep right now. So...I'll not expect a reply for a while...just think it over my sweet._

_Yours_

_Elphaba._

_Xoxox'_

Her breathing had stopped, she had forgotten how to move, how to...do anything.

'She wants me'. The moment the words left her lips, Galinda could taste the sweetness it brought. 'SHE WANT'S ME!' An almost piercing cry erupted from Galinda who felt like at the moment not even two very irate parents would make her feel down. This was everything she had wanted. Her Elphaba...'my Elphie' with a giggle Galinda decided she had to reply instantly. Leaping from her bed, Galinda raced across the short distance, almost falling out of her computer chair...twice...in her haste to get her hands on the keyboard.

_'WAIT!' _her inner voice screamed at her halting the fumbling girl. _'Let's just think about this for a moment shall we? Elphaba said to just think it over, I know we want this but, let's be realistic.' _Realistic? About what? This is perfect. _'It's almost three am. Even though she sent this through, she'll be sleeping by now. Let's just wait. Besides, you're all emotion right now. Best to just calm down and respond first thing in the morning.' _Sighing, Galinda stood back up, a lot more steady on her feet, and walked back to her bed. That sounded like a plan.

XX

Although a calm had overtaken Elphaba the minute she pressed send, she also got a wave of strong fear. Despite her body screaming for sleep, Elphaba's mind would not rest and the sun was suddenly peaking over the tattered curtains in her room. _Please, don't hate me Lyndie. _Elphaba thought before she stood, going into the kitchen to prepare breakfast like any other morning.

'ELPHABA!' Her father roared down the passageway and Elphaba could have sworn the wooden cupboards and window pains rattled with the intensity of the voice. She knew she was in trouble, and she also knew why she was in trouble. Her distracted mind had carried her out of the kitchen...well...mentally at least and when she had been plopped back into her surroundings, she realised with an almost impish grin that her father and sister were going to be eating burnt eggs and bacon. Not that they didn't deserve it. It was almost like the Unnamed God her father was always preaching about was playing a game of irony, showing the man just how black his heart was by serving him the blackened remains of food. '_And about bloody time' _Elphaba thought happily. Oh...she'll be punished. Punished badly...but it was worth it if she could believe this was the work of her fathers maker.

XX

**Galinda Upland – RE: Tonight...well last night...damn it...**

[response from message above-view message]

_Dearest Elphie,_

_I never thought it was possible to go through such a wide variety of emotions in such a short time. I was a mess last night. In all honesty I was awake when I got your email but didn't want to wake you up. I figured you'd gone to bed and, well, thinking it over seemed like a good idea. Not because I don't want this, only because I was so emotionally wound up I was about ready to spring off the bed. I did fall out of my desk chair...I think the total amount of times was 12. I didn't sleep a wink. _

_I've always heard of love at first sight. But we haven't really seen each other. I never heard of love at first email. But it was Elphie. Your first rude, insensitive comment had me hooked. I was so addicted to those emails. I loved sparring with you. You were hurtful but I couldn't get enough. Weird...but true. When I saw your picture. That one photo that had a smiling, intense girl looking like the world was hers for the grasping...I lost all control. How could someone so beautiful be so ignored? I wanted all your wounds to be healed, your differences to be lifted. I wanted you to see who you are in my eyes. I want you to see. I know you mark yourself as someone hideously different, deformed and just not beautiful in anyone's eyes, but you are. In my eyes you're so gorgeous. I want you to believe me. I know you might never, but I want to try._

_I know our distance is hard. I've never seen you in person, never touched you, never smiled at you. You've never even heard my voice. It's probably really whiny and high pitched in your opinion. I have been in a couple of relationships in my life but none are anything like this. I'm so open with you, I don't feel embarrassed to admit something, or declare something. I know long distance relationships are hard. But I think what we have is special. _

_Goodness...this has to be my biggest email to you yet. I'm sorry if it's all full on. My end reply to it all though is yes. Yes Ms. Thropp, I want to be yours. _

_All my love_

_Your Lyndie_

_xox '_

_XX_

For the first time in almost sixteen years Elphaba walked outside her house, opened her arms and smiled up into the warmth of the sun. She never really felt like leaving her studies in her warm, dusty room, the sun outside never attracted her. The warmth, though nice on cool days, never made her smile and feel an urge to run around like other children. Today though, for the first time, Elphaba was thankful for the sun, for her life. For being the girl she was. She felt beautiful, felt open and happy. She whistled happily and waved to two people on a bike riding by, who almost crashed into a post when they saw the elusive Elphaba Thropp outside. AND SMILING. With a chuckle Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug and sighed happily. She was loved. Loved by the most gorgeous girl in all of Oz. How wonderful it was to be Elphaba Thropp.

_XX_

Fourteen year old Nessa Thropp rolled down the path, school had been let out early for the young Thropp and she was enjoying the rather slow amble back to her home. She never really loved Elphaba like a normal sister would her oldest sibling. But she didn't hate her either, just...didn't care for her existence. Father's rather insistent lack of acknowledging Elphaba unless needing something from her, made Nessa's life more easy going. Why Elphaba was even alive was a mystery to Nessa, Father certainly didn't want her around and only paid attention to Nessa. Elphaba's existence was almost...inefficient.

Still it was a wonderful day, sunlight was pouring down, a gift from the Unnamed God, surely praising Nessa for the hard work she had put in. Even Elphaba couldn't ruin it. But the sight in the front yard as Nessa rose over the crest towards home, almost made the young Thropp fall out of her chair. Elphaba was twirling and humming in the yard, smiling as if the world was finally seeing her. This caused Nessa to frown. If there was one thing Nessa believed it was everything has a place and everything in it's place. Something was causing Elphaba to forget her place, and to Nessa that was like the plague was knocking at her door. It had to be removed before it infected her life. Nessa noticed Elphaba was on her computer a lot more, something she hadn't really done before her pen-pal assignment. Maybe Nessa could start there.

What ever it was, Nessa knew one thing. When father got home tonight, he was going to get rid of this virus. And Elphaba was going back into her place.


	12. Chapter 10

**Thank the unnamed god (don't tease me for saying that) that I have a friend who reminded me I had to post. Or else I would have been delayed again *rolls eyes* and god forbid I've done enough delaying. :)**

**This is my second last chapter people. I was tempted, for some time to leave it here. But then...my head was like 'no...no grumbello. This isn't where this story must end' So melodramatic right? Thank you. Muso + musical fan = absolutely insane :P **

**Here's chapter 10 guys. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for sticking with me so far :)**

**XX  
**

**Chapter 10:**

'Nessa! Home so soon baby sister?'

With a scoff Nessa moved past her sister, choosing to not say anything as nothing she had to say was nice. Father had always said the Unnamed God was forgiving but a saint had to know restraint and Nessa was a saint.

'How was school?' Elphaba persisted, knowing her sister usually chose to ignore her. This mood was uplifting though and Elphaba wouldn't let Nessa ruin it for her.

'Elphaba must you? Honestly, leave me be.'

'Aww what's wrong little sis? Bad day?'

'Elphaba! No. Perfectly acceptable day. Now continue your childish twirling, I have things to do and you will not pester me. Understand?'

Elphaba smirked and nodded her head, bowing exuberantly she said in a royal tone. 'Why, yes your highness. Is there anything else Ma'am.'

Her only reply was a huff and the back of Nessa's retreating head.

XX

Nessa knew the house blindfolded and upside down, she had spent majority of her childhood years learning to wheel her chair around the tight corners of the small home and could now move as silently as a mouse, it made moments like these so much easier. She needed to find what was making Elphaba so...normal.

Moving into her sisters room, Nessa's nose scrunched at the lack of colour, lack of furniture and that terrible musty smell. Looking over to the desk, which apart from her bed was the only thing in Elphaba's room, Nessa saw what she was looking for. Elphaba's sleek black laptop stood open, the screen displaying a page filled with words. Slowly Nessa moved towards the computer, her eyes trying to read the small writing. With her hand on the pad she scrolled down the screen. As her eyes took in the words they grew along with her smile. She found the virus...time to kill it. All with three simple words that were displayed on the screen before her...

_All...my...love._

XX

GALINDA'S POV:

Galinda Upland looked at the door in a mixture of fear, confusion and humour. The door was...well...small. Really small. Munchkin small. And on the rather petite, vertically challenged blonde, this was a big statement. The door came up to Galinda's forehead, meaning for once in her young existence, Galinda would actually duck to get inside something. It almost was monumental for the girl, but before she could really think over this small victory the wooden door opened to reveal a short woman of about 25. Though her height was greatly reduced the woman was in great shape, she was highly attractive. Her hair was golden and straight, falling just below her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald, _much like Elphie's skin, _and her formal skirt and jacket hugged her figure. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled and offered her hand.

'Miss. Galinda Upland? I am Annika Jones. It's nice to meet you. Come in please.'

Galinda followed the short Munchkin into the surprisingly large room. The door was deceiving. Galinda had to laugh when she saw the cliché therapist couch sitting in the middle of the room. The therapist looked at her amused.

'What do you see?' Before Galinda could really think of how strange the question was, she answered.

'The most cliché therapist chair. One you see in all the movies.'

The therapist chuckled.

'The last student I had saw a bed in the shape of a car' Galinda turned to the counselor confused. 'The couch is magical. It takes on the appearance of where you're most comfortable or what you most expect. Everyone seems to see the cliché' couch first. Then it'll morph slowly into what makes you most relaxed. Takes a couple of trips till you trust me enough to relax into your surroundings though, and it'll then turn back into the real chair.'

'So you see...?'

'The real thing...I can't see what your mind perceives Galinda, just help you understand it better.' With a nod Galinda sat on the couch. 'Ok. Let's begin'

**(20 minutes later)**

'So you are dating this girl?'

'Well...sorta yeah.'

'Does the distance bother you?'

'Honestly? I wish she could be here, holding me, loving me...taking in the sights of the world with me. Growing with me. The distance is very hard. And the more I fall for her, the harder it gets.' Annika nodded in understanding.

'Is it worth it?' The sharp look she received was answer enough

'Yes. Elphaba is worth anything. I believe we can work. Distance or not.' With a chuckle, Annika put her hands up in surrender.

'Ok killer, calm'

Galinda blushed. She hadn't meant to get so defensive but she didn't like people questioning her love for Elphaba. Her mind was always doubtful and she didn't need people planting seeds.

'That's all we have time for today Miss. Upland. It was a pleasure. I wish to see you...next Tuesday during fourth period. Till then take care. And don't let Miss Elphaba push you around too much.' With a wink, Mrs. Jones showed Galinda to the door.

XX

ELPHABA'S POV:

She didn't understand what she had done wrong this time. Father had come home and Elphaba had his meal ready. He ate it and then spent time with Nessa whilst Elphaba went off to her room and 'studied' whilst talking to Galinda. All very normal, ordinary proceedings. All of a sudden her father roared down the hallway for Elphaba to come to his study. Knowing it was nothing good Elphaba prepared herself for the worst. Telling Galinda she'd be back soon she walked down the hallway and into her fathers giant den.

Though Elphaba hated her father which was a mutual disgust, she adored his study. Often, during the day she would sit in here and just soak in the ambiance of the large bookshelves that adorned the walls, and sit at his huge mahogany desk, writing her papers with the fountain pen that was so smooth to write with. Now though, this once peaceful place put fear in Elphaba's heart.

Frex, though sitting, still struck a feeling of enormous size. His height, which Elphaba inherited, was intimidating. He was behind his desk, in his hand a piece of paper. The fact he was sitting calmed Elphaba but only slightly. She figured if need be, she could run and get a head start. The cold glare he was shooting at Elphaba was normal, but something in his eyes betrayed the real anger at the situation. It made Elphaba shiver.

'Why must the Unnamed God punish me with such a sin of a child? What did I do?' Elphaba rolled her eyes. This was the typical speech she'd heard many times in her life. 'First I get a child, green as sin. Ugly in looks as she is in soul. Then...' he spit angrily at the ground 'she goes and digs the knife further into my heart.'

'Father...'

'YOU WILL NOT SPEAK!' He thundered. 'I spoke to Nessa Elphaba. She told me your secret. Your sin. Pleasure Faith in this house!' Elphaba was confused. What secret?

Frex cleared his throat before reading off the paper in his hand.

'_I never heard of love at first email. But it was Elphie...I think what we have is special...all my love YOUR Lyndie' _

Elphaba's blood ran cold as she recognised the words the moment Frex began to read. Nessa had betrayed her, had taken something that was so special to Elphaba and thrown it out like it was garbage. Elphaba was about to lose her love before even having her. For the first time in her life, she cried in front of her father.

'Father please, you must understand, it's not the Pleasure Faith, it's love. I love her. Don't take her from me.' Tears were falling down her face, heavy tracks that marred her skin. A terrible allergy that was a curse with her skin. She didn't care, the burning was helping her keep focus.

Frex glared at his crying child. 'You have twenty four hours to say goodbye Elphaba, then I'm taking your laptop. You'll never speak to her again.'

And with that Frex dismissed Elphaba, not caring that he had broken his daughters heart.

XX

_'No...Elphie no please...'_

_'Darling there's nothing I can do. I...wish there was. I'm so sorry. '_

_'What will I do?'_

_'Try to move on my Lyndie. Try to not hurt for too long. I'm so sorry. I do love you. I'll always love you.' _

_'I'll always love you Elphie. Please be safe. Don't forget me.'_

_'I don't think I ever could'_

_'I don't want this to be it. Why must it end this way?'_

_'Because my father is a cruel man. One day Lyndie, I'll be beside you. Whether as a friend or more we can only guess. But one day I'll break free from here. One day I'll find you.'_

_'I can only hope my love.'_

_'Goodbye Galinda Upland. I'll always love you'_

_'Goodbye Elphaba Thropp. I'll always be thinking of you.'_

And that was it. A conversation that lasted all night and true to his word, Frex came in the next afternoon and took Elphaba's heart.

XX

**Just three words guys.**

**Don't  
Kill  
Me.**

**Make it four...**

**Please? :)**  
**Thanks guys. Stay safe. Review if you love me XD Hahaha...how's that for pressure? :D**

**Stay safe friends  
Grumbello  
xoxox  
**


	13. Chapter 11 New Beginnings

**So this is it, the final chapter of 'Dear Life...' and I thought these things lasted forever. Isn't it funny how they don't? **

**I've dedicated this to a few people, but for this final chapter I need to dedicate it to someone special. Very special. And being the sentimental, loving person that I am...(and a pretty big baby :D) I dedicate this chapter to every person who has reviewed my work. I would mention you all by name but...damn...give a girl a break :P **

**Now I know some people have reviewed and I haven't gotten back to them. If you know me you should know I make it an obligation to answer every review. But I didn't for quite a few because it struck me how funny it was that people kept begging for a happy ending. Instead of replying to you...I thought I'd just let you see how things turned out for yourself but:**

**Aya Rose  
pcp4202002 (love the pen-name mate) :)  
Pricilla Grey  
thetamarine (not sure if I replied or not) :P  
HappyShannon**

**I am very very thankful for the wonderful reviews and I am sorry you never got a reply :)**

**Finally, MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone :) Have a safe holidays and look after yourself. To all who have reviewed, marked me as an Author Alert, voted for me in the 'Fourth annual Wicked Awards' and generally tried to stalk me; you've been awesome friends. Look after yourself guys and I'll see you in the New Year :D**

**XX**

**Chapter 11 (New Beginnings)**

'WHAT? What is there something in my teeth? Ok...let's get this over with. No I'm not seasick, yes I have always been green, no I didn't eat grass as a CHILD!'

Frex glared at his daughter as his voice boomed over the chatter of the crowd. 'ELPHABA!'

Ignoring her good for nothing father, Elphaba turned away from the cowering twits and looked around to Nessa. 'Oh this is my sister Nessarose. As you can se she's a PERFECTLY NORMAL COLOUR!'

Frex grabbed his daughter by the arm. 'ELPHABA ENOUGH!' Lowering his voice to a low menacing growl he addressed only his daughter. 'You forget your place. You are here for one reason.'

'To take care of Nessa. I got it.' She ripped her arm out of her fathers grip making his face blot an angry red in rage. She knew he wouldn't hit her though...not in public so she smirked triumphantly at him. 'I believe you are the one forgetting your place...father.' She spat angrily.

Three years ago he broke her heart, taking the one thing she truly held dear. Three years ago he made her change from a quiet, loyal, loving girl to a cold, hard hearted individual. She could never forget the words her wounded Galinda had uttered that terrible night. Never forget the pain she felt. She had cried for days, tears falling, a never ending wave of pain. Anything and everything reminded her of her precious love. And it broke her completely. As the pain slowly turned into a numb throb, she became mean and cold. Her sister didn't even taunt her anymore in fear she would snap. She would fight more with her father, their arguments always ending in Frex hitting her, blackening her till she could barely walk, barely speak, barely see. But Elphaba welcomed the pain. It was what kept her going, or she'd surely have died long ago.

Now she was finally doing what she had promised Galinda she would do. Escaping her father, getting away. But she hadn't counted on how hard it was to find her Lyndie. All she had was Galinda's face etched cleanly in her mind as if she had just seen the picture.

Frex looked at his sin. He could hit her, sure he'd be in trouble but what would that matter? He was finally getting rid of her. But no..he'd restrain for Nessa's sake. For some reason ever since that night three years ago, Nessa started acting more civil to Elphaba. Though Elphaba had never forgiven her.

'You will look after her. Or so help me Elphaba, not even the Unnamed God will punish me for what happens to you.'

It was a terrible threat but Elphaba didn't care. She spat at his shoes and smirked.

'I'll see you in hell father.' And with that walked away, pushing Nessa.

XX

Every gold hair, curl or giggle made Elphaba turn or double take. For three years she'd done the same thing, even though she knew that Munchkin land was not going to be where she found her. It was habit. Oh there was this one girl she saw constantly at this school that looked almost identical to Galinda. But what would she be doing at Shiz university? With a shake of her head, she decided to just wait till Nessa was settled. Tell her roomate this was a mistake and catch the next train to Frottica. All was planned nicely, Nessa knew Elphaba was leaving but not where.

Another giggle. 'Oh Master Fiyero you are a tease' but Elphaba just ignored it this time. She had a plan, she wasn't going to waste time looking for her girl here.

XX

'Now you have everything you need. Madam said she is just a couple of doors down if there's anything else. She doesn't have to know what happened to me either Nessa. For all I care tell them I'm dead. It doesn't matter any more. I'm going to start a new life.'

'Please be safe Elphaba. I know..I know I hurt you terribly three years ago. It was wrong of me. I can never ask for your forgiveness but please know that where ever you go, I'm thinking of you. And I am so sorry for everything.' This was the first time Elphaba had ever heard the words 'I'm sorry' come from Nessa, and it was that alone which made her reach down and hug her sister for the first time.

'I forgive you Nessa. You were a child, confused. You take care of yourself as well baby sister, and remember, don't tell till your asked. They don't have to know I'm gone till they discover it themselves.' Nessa nodded.

'Goodbye Elphaba.'

And like that, two sisters who were never really close had the most intimate moment. And Elphaba knew it was important to them both.

Heading down the corridor she looked at the numbers on the doors go by. She counted down, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23...

ah...here...22. This was the room she was meant to be staying in. She was smart enough to go to this university, take the highest degree if she wanted to. But she didn't want to, not right now. Study became second since Galinda.

Opening the door she expected to see some girl in the room. But no one was there.

'Hello?' No answer. 'Damn.' Now she'd have to wait and it was time that could be well spent looking for Galinda.

Suddenly there was a noise outside the door. A giggle. The same one she heard before, wheeling Nessa through the yard. Oh god, not her. This going to be a nightmare. All she wanted to do was say 'sorry, not gonna stay, have the room to yourself' and leave but if it's some giggly girl then she might have difficulty getting a word in. That or she'll be disgraced for her skin and the girl will run off screaming. Which was the last thing she needed. Elphaba sighed. This was never easy.

The door opened and Elphaba lowered her head, waiting for the scream. For something. What she heard...well...almost stopped her heart.

'Elphie?'

XX

Her head snapped up, eyes landing on the most gorgeous blue eyes, pale face, golden curly hair. 'Ga...Ga...Lyndie?' Elphaba finally choked out, eyes wide, filling with tears.

Galinda shook her head in shock, walking around Elphaba as if afraid to touch her and make the beautiful mirage shimmer away.

'No...no you can't be. I'm dreaming again. Wake up Lyndie, wake up.' She pinched herself hard on the arm and then cried out. 'Ow..Oz damn it.' Rubbing her arm she looked at Elphaba again and she began to shake. 'You're...real?'

Elphaba had to laugh at the antics, Galinda's voice was high pitched, and a bit whiny...but oh it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

'Yes...Lyndie I'm real. And I'm your roommate.' Galinda crept closer to the still sitting Elphaba and touched her with a finger. When she didn't pass through Elphaba like all her dreams did...she finally cried out and hugged the green girl hard.

'OH ELPHIE! You did it. You actually did it. You came and found me...you are beside me. We're together.'

'You're not with anyone?' Elphaba rubbed the blondes back, soothing her whilst revelling in the feeling of touching her Lyndie finally after all these years.

'No...what we had...though short was so strong. I have never been loved by someone for my personality. It's always about my looks. You...were the only person to treat me with respect and to show me who I could really be.'

'Come sit down Lyndie, let's talk.'

Galinda moved and sat beside Elphaba on the bed, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

'I tried to move on Elphie, I tried to stop the pain but I was so lost for so long. I thought I couldn't live without you and almost tried to end it. End what pathetic existence I now led. But your promise to find me always kept me going. I would dream you'd do it, and then when I'd touch you I'd go right through you, as if you were a ghost. Eventually...my heart just stopped, I grew numb and cold. I began to study more, not go out. My grades we boosted and here I am at one of the worlds most prestigious Universities. But I never stopped looking. Never stopped aching. Oh Elphie...I can't believe it's you.'

Elphaba squeezed Galinda's hand.

'Galinda...'

But before she could continue Galinda shook her head.

'No...Elphie it's Glinda now...the Ga is silent.'

'Why?'

'When you left me a part of me died. As homage to that, I took a part of me away. Galinda was a social butterfly, Glinda is who I am today...and who is once again madly falling for a beautiful Emerald girl.'

'Well then...Miss Glinda...'

Elphaba took a deep breath and looked into those Blue eyes she never thought she'd see again.

'It's been three very painful long years. I've been lost without you. Will you make me whole again? Will you be my girlfriend, will you be mine?'

Galinda's eyes shone with unshed tears. Her past was dark, but her future looked brighter then ever before. There would be hard times being such an unconventional couple, but like she said to Annika Jones all those years ago...'I believe we can make it.' And she did.

Looking into Elphaba's still intense, emotional eyes, she smiled softly cupping her face.

'I will make you whole again Elphaba. I will spend eternity making you whole again.'

Then she said softly, bringing all her emotion into this small room which they would share in the beginnings of their life, four words that changed their life forever.

With...

All...

My...

Love...

**Well this is my very first ever completed story on this site and it's been so much fun. You guys have kept me sane, kept me going and most of all, kept supporting me. What an awesome family I've developed with all my new friends here. :) **

**Thank you all. So very much**

**Stay safe friends**

**Grumbello **

**xx**


End file.
